


Fashion Show

by BattyIntentions



Series: Collared [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, F/M, Lingerie, M/M, Multi, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 18:23:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11560809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattyIntentions/pseuds/BattyIntentions
Summary: Lance and Pidge convince Shiro to try on their gifts and they try to see just how far words can take them.





	Fashion Show

Shiro forced the gladiator back and Keith took it down with a blow to the chest. They headed over to where they'd left their water and towels and plopped down on the bench. Keith seemed determined to go another round before lights out but Shiro wasn't planning on joining him. He wanted to read the book he'd downloaded before bed. It was a collection of Altean fairy tales and Shiro was curious about them. Pidge and Lance came racing into the training deck and Keith and Shiro stared at them in confusion.

“Oh good, you haven't left yet,” Pidge said, adjusting her glasses and pretending like she and Lance hadn't nearly crashed into each other to get into the room.

“What's up?” Shiro started to stand, worried, and Lance immediately shook his head.

“Nothing bad.”

“Oh, okay,” Shiro said, relieved.

“We wanted your help with something.”

“Can it wait until after I take a shower?” Pidge smiled and nodded.

“Of course. We'll be waiting in the common room so come get us whenever you're done.”

“Okay.” They left and Keith looked at Shiro with a knowing expression. “You know what they want, don't you? Tell me.”

“Nope.” Shiro frowned and left to go take his shower. He couldn't stop worrying about what they were working on, hoping it wouldn't lead to another fire. They _really_ didn't need another fire. Shiro found Lance and Pidge in the common room, whispering heatedly back in forth in argument. Pidge noticed Shiro first and elbowed Lance in the side. He fell silent and smiled at Shiro.

“What do you need my help with?” Shiro asked and the pair grinned devilishly. Not a reassuring look in the slightest.

“Come with us. We were working on a project in one of the guest rooms and we need your help.” Pidge took the lead and Lance brought up the rear, almost as if they were afraid he would leave if they turned their backs on him. By this point he was practically praying they hadn't built anything deadly or explosive. Pidge unlocked the door to the guest bedroom and gestured for Shiro to step inside first. Reluctantly, he did. The lights flickered on and Shiro relaxed at the absence of any dangerous inventions. Lance locked the door and pressed up against Shiro's back, arms wrapping around his waist and pulling him until there was no space between them.

“Lance?” Shiro's breath hitched as Lance bit down on his shoulder through his clothes, just the barest pressure that promised so much more. His eyes flew to Pidge and he gasped at her hungry gaze.

“Lance and I have been busy with making you some new collars. We thought you might like to switch it up from just your black one. Then we ended up making you some new lingerie sets to match.”

“We want you to model them for us Shiro. Think you can do that?” Lance purred, nipping the shell of Shiro's ear. Shiro sucked in a breath and bit on his bottom lip. His hesitation didn't go unnoticed and Lance cooed, pressing soft kisses to his shoulder blades. Pidge grabbed Shiro's hands and locked her gaze with his.

“You don't have to if you don't want to. We could always do something else.” Shiro took a steadying breath.

“It's fine. Where are they?” Pidge smiled and tugged Shiro along until they were at the massive walk-in closet. She opened it and Lance gave Shiro a gentle nudge inside.

“Take all the time you need. It doesn't matter what order you try them on.” Shiro shut the door behind himself and looked briefly at the rack against the wall. Several sets of lingerie and matching collars were hanging from its hangers and Shiro grabbed the first one in the row. Immediately, a blush shot across his cheeks. The collar was pastel pink and white with frills and bows. The matching lingerie was equally decked out in frills and bows, a bra and thong with a tiny skirt. Shiro hung it back up quickly and randomly grabbed another, his blush growing when he saw that it was barely more than a bunch of red lace ribbons. He slowly took off his clothes and put on the pink and white set. The last thing was the collar. It was thicker than his normal one, slightly heavier and he sighed at the comforting weight of it. Shiro looked at himself in the mirror and bit his lip. He looked too bulky, too wrong in something so cute, and his thoughts started spiraling before he could stop them.

“Shiro, are you okay in there?” Shiro startled, glancing at the door. How long had he been staring in the mirror? He pressed his forehead against the wall and dragging his mind back to the present. Shiro shyly stepped out of the closet, tugging uselessly on the skirt to try to cover at least a little more of his skin. He missed the way Pidge had to tighten her grip on Lance's thigh to keep him from springing across the room at him. “Color?”

“Yellow,” Shiro admitted, trying not to let the guilt he felt show. They had worked so hard on this and his messed up brain was ruining it. Pidge patted the spot beside her and Shiro sat, fighting another blush as his skirt shifted up.

“Hey, it's okay. Everything's all right. Do you want to talk about it?”

“Is it the lingerie or having to show it off?” Lance pressed and Shiro averted his gaze from them, staring down at his lap instead.

“Neither, really...”

“Shiro.” Lance's firm voice made Shiro flinch. The other man reached out and gently petted through Shiro's hair. “I'm sorry, that was probably far from what you needed.”

“It's okay,” Shiro mumbled, relaxing into the touches.

“If they didn't set you off, then what did?” Pidge asked, taking Shiro's hand in hers and giving it a gentle squeeze.

“The mirror” was his reluctant answer and Pidge slipped out from between them, snatching up a blanket from the linen closet and storming into the closet. She came out with a satisfied smirk.

“It's covered up now. Don't bother with the more complicated lingerie, we'll just save those for another time. Just try on as many as you want, whichever ones you want.” Pidge shoved Shiro into Lance and cuddled into his other side, taking Shiro's hand in hers again. The tension that had wormed itself into Shiro's body melted away at their reassurances until he was willing to try again.

“My color is green.” Pidge pulled Shiro into a kiss, settling back as Lance stole him from her for a kiss of his own.

“Stand back up so we can have a good look at you.” Shiro had to focus to pull himself from Lance's distracting kisses before he earned himself a spanking. He started tugging at his skirt again once he was in front of them.

“Can you spin for us?” Pidge asked softly and Shiro stopped fiddling with his skirt, letting it go and turning slowly in a circle for them. Lance groaned at the sight and Shiro's eyes widened in surprise.

“Pidge was right, pink looks so good on you. Hell, _every_ color probably looks good on you. I just want to flip that skirt up and suck on your cock to see if I can get even more of you to flush to match.”

“You look so pretty for us. Lance is right about that skirt. It was the perfect touch and it really does make me want to wreck you.” Shiro's blush brightened and he could feel his cock hardening in the thong. “Mmm, lift the skirt so we can see the thong too.” A hand flew to his face to try to hide his embarrassment as he held the skirt up, the thin scrap of fabric doing nothing to hide his erection. “Good boy. Your cock looks so good straining in your thong.”

“Pidge,” Lance moaned, looking between her and Shiro pleadingly. Pidge only smiled and settled a hand in Lance's hair.

“Go on and change into another set now. Oh, and don't touch yourself either. We wouldn't want you to cum before we were finished.” Shiro gulped and weakly nodded, ducking back into the closet. This time, he looked over the different sets before he picked one out. The babydoll was pastel blue and sheer with a bow right in the center of his chest and sheer panties. The matching collar was thin with a ribbon for him to use to tie it around his neck. Shiro fumbled with tying it, his fingers shaking from how flustered and aroused he was. When he managed to put on everything, he left the closet and did a spin for them without prompting. Lance whistled, long and low.

“Shit Shiro, that's not fair! You look... _my_ color...god I just want to bend you over this bed and fuck your brains out. You look so irresistable. I just want to get my hands on you, wanna make you feel as good as you look. It should be illegal to look as sexy as you do.” Shiro's erection was impossibly hard now. He didn't know whether he wanted them to keep talking or to touch him, knew he might not get both no matter how nicely he begged.

“So pretty Shiro. I want to lay you out like a feast and take my time breaking you until all you know how to do is sob my name. Pastel colors look so good on you, they make you look even more pretty and soft for us.”

“Pidge, please,” Shiro whimpered and she smirked.

“All right then. Another?” He whined but Pidge only cocked an eyebrow at him, a silent question. Shiro went back and stripped again. A moan fell from his lips as he removed his tight panties and he bit his lip as he looked over his choices. He needed something to help push Pidge's buttons, to get her to cave in before he came just from their praise alone. His gaze fell on an emerald corset and sheer panties with black stockings. The matching collar was thick with a silver o-ring. It was difficult for Shiro to lace himself up but the mirror helped as long as he didn't look away from the corset. Shiro stepped out of the closet and preened at the nearly silent gasp Pidge made. He did a slow turn and fought to keep the smile from his face.

“You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?” Pidge growled, her predatory gaze knocking the wind from Shiro's lungs. “First blue, now green? If Keith was here, would you flaunt red in front of him? Hunk and yellow? Allura would have practically been chomping at the bit to get at you in that pink. You want us to touch you, don't you? You don't know how hard it is not to when you're dressed so delectably.”

“It's taking everything we have not to get up and unwrap you like the beautiful present you are. I don't know what would be better, keeping you dressed up so nicely for us or slowly peeling you out of it? I just want to touch you. I've been hard since you came out the first time. Do you want to see?” Shiro numbly nodded his head and Lance groaned as he immediately took his dick out of his pants, giving it a few slow strokes. “I could cum just from looking at you. That's how good you look.”

“Is that what you want Shiro? Do you want to watch Lance jerk off to the sight of you, to how beautiful you look? Do you want to watch me ride his fingers while you try on even more of your cute little outfits for us? We could, we'd be glad to. You look so pretty for us, so breathtaking and sexy.” The heat in Shiro's groin was building too quickly, he was teetering right on the edge. Shiro whined desperately and Lance moaned, hips jerking in his loose grip.

“Have I ever told you that you even sound pretty? It's intoxicating. It's even better when you're begging and desperate.” Shiro's legs gave out and he fell to his knees with a thud. Pidge smiled and stood up, slowly walking towards his trembling form. She reached out and cupped his chin, forcing him to look at her.

“P-Please Pidge, I need it...”

“You look perfect on your knees like this, our pretty boy. Cum for us.” Shiro moaned as his orgasm swept through him, ruining his panties and leaving him trembling with aftershocks. “Good boy, you did so well. Look.” Pidge stepped aside and turned Shiro's head so he could watch Lance desperately jerking himself off, sapphire eyes locked on Shiro. “You were so beautiful that Lance is about to cum without even touching you. Where do you want his cum?”

“My mouth please.”

“You heard him Lance.” The other man jumped to his feet and crossed the distance in seconds. Pidge rested her hands on Shiro's shoulders and Lance buried one of his hands in Shiro's hair as he fed his cock into Shiro's waiting mouth. A few pumps of his hips and Lance came. Shiro swallowed down his cum, moaning. Lance pulled his cock out with a wet pop and he dropped to his knees in front of Shiro, pulling him into a passionate kiss.

“You were amazing. So beautiful and good for us.” Shiro smiled and kissed Lance. He then pulled Pidge down into his lap and kissed her too. “You didn't cum yet Pidge.” She shrugged.

“I'm fine. You two need some water though. Let me go get it.” Pidge slipped out of the room quickly and Lance crawled around to Shiro's back. He untied the corset and helped Shiro undress.

“How do you feel?”

“Good. You?” Shiro leaned into Lance and smiled at the arm that settled around his waist.

“I'm good.” Pidge came back and pointed to the bed. The two men crawled onto it and Pidge settled down on Shiro's free side, handing them each a pouch. They drank their water quietly, settling down. Lance pulled the blankets up to cover them and kissed Shiro and Pidge.

“We should take a bath.”

“In the morning,” Shiro yawned, pulling Pidge and Lance closer. She relented and nuzzled into him, smiling. They would definitely be doing this again. After all, there were plenty of sets left for Shiro to try on.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! As always, I accept prompts and pairings both in the comments and at battyintentions.tumblr


End file.
